


In the Heat of the Moment

by UniverseHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because I fucking love Lotor with all my heart, F/M, First Time, First time having sex, Galra in Heat (Voltron), Love Confession, being in love, romantic sex, shameless self-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseHeart/pseuds/UniverseHeart
Summary: When Lotor experiences Galran Heat, his daydreams about a certain human woman don't leave him alone, but much to his luck, Monika just shows up right at the door to his Quarters.A small, sexual one-shot with Monika, my self-insert character from "Starlight Serendipity" and Lotor from Voltron:Legendary Defender. Contains love confessions and fluffy smut and first-time sex.
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Lotor/Monika, Lotor/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In the Heat of the Moment

"Hey Ezor, have you seen Lotor around anywhere? I have been trying to find him for quite a while now. I wanted to share some new intelligence with him that I had gathered!" Ezor looked at the brunette woman in her mulberry-teal colored spacesuit, holding a sketchbook in her arms. She probably had another vision, Ezor mused, but she grinned at Monika. "Nope, I haven't seen him for a few vargas already. I take it you had another vision?" "Yeah", Monika responded, "But it's weird, normally Lotor doesn't hide away like this. I hope he is okay." For some reason, Ezor seemed to be highly amused about that, and had Zethrid been near, they would have snickered and laughed. But of course, with Monika being an ordinary human and not a Galran, she wouldn't understand the reason why. "Well, let's say... Lotor has a slight Problem to take care of", the red half-Galran hinted. "So he has left the base?" "No no. He's still around, just currently busy in his own quarters." "Okay! Thank you, Ezor!" The girl turned around, thinking about if it was a wise idea to directly go to Lotor's quarters. Perhaps he was in a meeting of some sort? Planning their next course of action? Maybe she could stop by anyway just to drop off the report.

*************************************

Lotor has locked himself inside his quarters, trying to be undisturbed until this damn phase was over for him. He hated this part of Galran biology that he was cursed with, and even just being half-Galran didn't make him immune to it, much to his chagrin. He bit his lip, trying to calm himself down as the need for mating would overcome his rational thinking. He closed himself off from the rest of the team during this time, as he didn't want to embarrass his female generals with his behavior. Though he wouldn't want to mate with any of them anyways. In the past, whenever this condition of Galra Heat came around to plague him again, he was able to fulfill his desires with generic fantasies and masturbation. But this time around, it seemed to be different. A certain someone came into his mind as he felt his inner core move like molten lava within him. He imagined her - with her long brunette hair, her hazel eyes looking longingly at him. Much to his horror, he was actually thinking of Monika, unable to stop himself, unable to not imagine her naked before him, to not imagine what it would be like to mate with her. How did she look like naked? Would he even be able to mate with her? He wasn't sure if they even were biologically compatible to begin with, but that didn't stop his body from reacting to these haunting thoughts as his erection strained against the tight space of his bodysuit. He had already discarded the upper part of his armor, having placed it neatly on top of his dresser. Now all that was left to do was to free himself from the suit and masturbate. Though this time around, it would feel hollow in a way. As long as she wasn't here with him, it would always feel like that.

"Take ahold of yourself!", he chastized himself, "Just get it done. Just stay here and do it."

He hated the feeling of weakness that permeated him when he had to give in to his biology. If only she was here. If only he could be open to her about this. His hand grazed his erection through the suit, but he stopped suddenly when he heard a knock on his door. Who the quiznak would be crazy enough to come to his quarters when he explicitly told his Generals that he was to be left alone? Not that they wouldn't know about this - even as half-Galrans, they were able to smell the pheromones that signaled his heat to others nearby.

"Who is it?", he barked out loud and towards the door, in a harsher tone than he intended, as he had essentially been cockblocked. Outside, Monika cringed internally when she heard that question. Oh crap! She should have stayed away, and now he was probably mad at her for the intrusion! Now she wondered if she should just back away and hurry away quietly, when she heard the rapid footsteps approach the door. "I apologize, your Highness!", Monika replied in a frazzled tone of voice, "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just came by to give you my newest report, b-but... i can come back later if you want!"

Lotor stopped just as he was about to open the locked door by typing in his password into the pad beside it, when he heard Monika's voice. He couldn't believe it. She was actually here, right outside his door! He wondered if it was her psychic sense that guided her here. Did she know that he needed her, and came here because of that? His rational sense said that this wasn't the reason, while his instincts flared up even wilder now. The woman haunting his imaginations was right outside, waiting for him! He could just open the door, pull her in and then actually ravish her! "You can't do that to her without having her consent first!", the rational part of him reminded him, while the animalistic side didn't want to waste any more time. As Monika didn't receive any reply from Lotor for a few moments, she frowned. What was going on? Did he pass out? Or did he have to stop an important meeting first? If so, why hasn't he told her to just leave? The sudden 'whoosh' of the automatic door stunned her into place, and before she knew it, she was looking up at Lotor, who was so much taller than her - about six feet in height, while she was only 5.5 feet tall. "Sire?", she asked, but the way he looked at her made her shiver. There was something primal about him as his blue eyes looked her over. She noticed that he was out of his armor plating, and only in his spacesuit. Had she interrupted him as he tried to dress himself?

Lotor slightly shook his head as his senses overcame him. He could smell her, now that she stood right in front of him, and it drove him wild. But he couldn't give in just yet. He had to take it a bit more slowly, or he could frighten her. In any case, with her now being right here, there was no doubt in his mind whatsoever. He wanted her. He needed her. "It's you", he said in a deeper tone of voice that made Monika shiver. Something was off about him today. Why did she feel like she was about to go into a lion's den?

"Please come in", he said, gesturing her inside with his hand. Now that was totally off. She had NEVER been let into his personal quarters before. If they had ever discussed anything together, it was always in one of the rooms that were accessible to the others as well, like the meeting room. Or he came to the room she used for her psychic remote-viewing as she lied in the water pod. On top of that, he was usually very secretive about his private space. It was supposed to be his sanctuary. Nobody but him was supposed to ever be here, and yet he trusted her enough to let her in? Hesitantly, she stepped inside, looking around the room.

It was neat and tidy, stacks of books on a table, while other books were secured on the shelves at the wall with a fence in front of them, no doubt to prevent them from falling out during a rough spaceflight. There was a large bed at the end of the room, the mattress a bit higher off the ground than Monika was used to by human standards. Heat rose up her cheeks as she drank in the surroundings. She was in the room of her Prince, her Emperor! Alone with him!

"Th-thank you", she stammered, as Lotor locked the door behind them, heart hammering in his chest, his lust flaring up again. He wanted nothing but to strip her from her suit and take her on his bed, but this would have to wait. "You have an impeccable sense of timing", he commented, as he now turned around to face her. "Really?", the young woman asked, "I didn't want to interrupt anything important, so I was hesitant coming here. I have finished gathering the necessary intelligence for...!" Before she could finish her sentence, Lotor reached for her and grabbed her into a tight embrace. She couldn't help but blush, heart racing. What was happening? His hand was gently caressing her hair, her cheek, until it reached her chin, which he gently lifted up towards him. She couldn't help but notice that his claws were extended, a nervous tick that she had noticed about him in several instances earlier. When relaxed, they were tucked away, making his hands almost appear human. "My Prince...!", she started, only for him to interrupt her with a husky voice.

"Please, no titles here. You have the permission to call me by my name, Monika." He looked into her eyes in a hungry expression. "You are exactly what I need right now." Before she knew it, he had leaned down towards her to capture her lips with his own. She let out a surprised yelp, her mind an utter blank before she realized what was happening. Her Prince, the one she had been crushing on so much, was actually alone with her right now, and KISSING HER. She must be dreaming this! Surely, she would wake up any second now! But that moment of realization never came. Lotor pulled back from the kiss, leaving a stunned Monika behind, her cheeks flushed. The sight made his heart pound ever so faster. She looked cute like that, almost innocent. He chuckled, not knowing if it was out of nervousness or some other reason. Now that he had tasted her however, it was all the more harder to pull back from her. "What... was that?", Monika squeaked out, touching her lips with her fingers. Lotor had never done anything like this before, and this all seemed to be so sudden. Was he toying with her? She was very confused about it all. Was he... in love with her after all? Reciprocating her feelings for him? She hadn't dared to think about it being true before, because of their social standings. He was a Prince of an intergalactic empire, and she was just a simple human from Earth, a mere commoner. Being with him in a romantic way would never be possible - she knew of her own shortcomings, and being with him meant to eventually become Empress, co-ruler of a vast kingdom. She wasn't qualified for that, unlike a certain Altean Princess that came to mind.

She wanted to run away at that, go and hide and deal with those emotions on her own. Lotor looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you alright?", he asked her when he noticed that she was clearly shaken up. Did he go too far by kissing her without asking? Perhaps she didn't want him in that way? Though he had been so sure before that. Or did he read all her signs from before totally wrong? "Y-yeah", she answered less than convincingly, "I just... don't understand why you would kiss me. Or let me into your quarters. I... guess I am just very confused about that."

She let out a giggle, which she always did to hide her nervousness or insecurity, her own kind of nervous tick. She could say the darkest shit, and giggle at the end of the sentence like it was a stupid joke. As Lotor regarded her, his heart filled with a new emotion underneath the unbridled lust of his instincts. It felt right being with her, and being near her always filled him with a sense of warmth and comfort. He was mistrustful of almost all people in his life, always expecting to be betrayed and left by them at a moment's notice, and yet, for some unknown reason he couldn't point his fingers at, he was unable to imagine her doing something so cruel to him.

She has always been so kind to him, and vulnerable in a way that made him wonder how she even had the strength to do that. In his eyes she was beyond adorable, though for some reason she didn't seem to see it herself. "I must apologize", he started, now himself blushing at the blunder that he has committed, "It might be the case that I am rushing it." "Rushing it?", Monika asked, "what do you mean?" "I... am not entirely sure", he admitted, "I just...didn't expect to have anyone come here, considering my current... condition. But I am glad you came here." He brushed her cheeks lovingly and affectionately, and the woman leaned her face into his big hand, nuzzling him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Lotor, you don't make any sense today", she giggled, but suddenly stopped when she felt heat rushing through her. He was being affectionate with her! Was he... feeling the same way she did? Should she just ask him? "Why did you kiss me?" Not accusingly in any way, and she wished he would do it again, because the first time had just come so unexpected that she wasn't able to focus on committing it fully into her memory, to be replayed later. He didn't know what to say exactly, but he suddenly was sure about one thing - he was crushing on her. He wanted her by his side, always.

"Monika...", he started, swallowing hard, "It just felt right to do so. I realize that I had been wanting to do this for a long time now." He leaned over to her again, stopping a few inches away from her lips. "May I kiss you again?", Lotor asked, like the Prince he was, but Monika didn't answer to that with words - instead she crossed the remaining distance between them, locking her lips with his. The opportunity was just too good to ignore, the fulfillment of her daydreams in reach. She wrapped her arms around him as he was stunned, but then gave in to her fully, opening his mouth to taste her and she responded so beautifully, letting him in.

Their tongues touched as he explored her, and her taste was intoxicating to him, giving him a kind of high he had never experienced before. When Monika pulled back breathlessly, she looked so happy, and Lotor noticed that he loved to see her like that. "Oh Lotor...", she sighed happily, "I must be dreaming! Yes, kiss me again and again...as much as you want!" He didn't let her say it twice, but this time he not only kissed her lips, but also her forehead, her heated cheeks, the tip of her nose, and then he was sure of it. He loved her. He had loved her all along. Both stopped for a second to gain some composure, Lotor groaning slightly from the erection that these actions caused for him.

"Monika...", he started, as he touched her forehead with him own, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Monika. And it means so much to me that you are here with me. My guiding light, my dearly beloved!" She looked at him surprised, but then her expression turned warm and inviting, as she teared up, the blue crystalline enhancers on her head glowing in the subdued darkness of the room. "I love you too!", she said, "I have from the moment I first laid my eyes on you! You are so beautiful and amazing, I just cannot take it! You are so radiant and gallant, just perfect in every way!" But then her brows furrowed in worry. "I just never thought you would ever reciprocate my love for you! After all, I am not as perfect as you in any way. In fact, I know I am not worthy to be in your presence. Let alone kissing you, or touching you..."

She looked saddened, and Lotor was shocked that she would think so lowly of herself. He promised to himself that he wouldn't let her be this way. "But I am not!", he countered, intertwining the fingers of her hand with his own, determined to not let her get away with this. "I am not as perfect as you see me as. In fact, I have many flaws. Why do you think I had been alone for so many millennia, with no partner to love? It's because those flaws drove everyone else away, yet you are the one who stayed!" He looked at her lovingly, like she was a treasure he had always been searching for and finally found. "You are perfect to me also. You understand me like no one else ever could!" She could feel him gently caress her hair, then kissing one strand of hair that she picked up from the side of her face to his lips. "Please stay with me", the Galtean pleaded.

Monika nodded, tears of happiness clouding the vision in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away before embracing Lotor once more. It was then that she felt something poking her in her nether regions, as he pressed his body flush against her. Was that what she thought it was? Should she say something? Her primal part however came alive at that, and gods, she wanted him so much, all of him. And almost as if he had sensed it, he kissed her again, exploring what he couldn't get tired of. His hungry kiss left her breathless and weak in the knees as Lotor gave her kiss after passionate kiss, his tongue sneaking inside her mouth, meeting and intertwining with her own. A warm shower ran down her spine at what was happening, and she could feel her need for him skyrocket from just this simple gesture. Just kissing him made her want him in more ways than one, leaving her with a needy desire emanating from her core, making her shift her legs awkwardly, pressing them together as if that would stop her want for him. Even if she wanted to break away, there was no escape, as Lotor kept her flush against his body, hands roaming over her delectable curves, as he worked on releasing her from her armor. He needed her, by the ancients, he needed her naked before him, needed to sink into her depths, needed to make her shout his name in bliss, he needed to cum deep inside her. This thought was frighteningly all-consuming to him, as the rawness of his instinct overpowered him, the instinct to mate and propagate, but there was also something else mixed into all of this. He loved her. By Gods, he loved her so much! Her sweet smiles, her personality, her kind eyes and heart. The way she looked at him sometimes, when she was sure he wouldn't catch her staring at him. The tiny little sketches that she doodled sometimes and that always featured him and them in cute, romantic situations. He knew she was deeply in love with him, knew it to be true because she didn't fight him back in any way right now, instead giving in to his desire, kissing him back with just as much fervor as he did.

They parted their mouths eventually, a string of saliva connecting their lips, as Monika wiped her mouth, now flushed bright red and trying to not look into Lotor's way too intense gaze. This whole situation seemed so crazy and unreal to her, that they were doing this, kissing like this, sinking deeper into this desire to connect to each other, to connect their bodies and hearts. But there was also this nagging doubt that plagued her. "Lotor, are you sure? Are you sure you want to be with me?", she asked him meekly, her sweet voice making Lotor tremble. He gently cupped her face to turn her gaze back towards him again, as he nodded and grinned darkly. "You are all I have been thinking about lately. I am beyond sure." The armor of her spacesuit fell to the ground with a heavy thud, right besides the sketchbook she had dropped long ago. He worked on getting rid of her gauntlets, until she was only in her bodysuit, just like him. His hand came to a stop at the zipper at the back of her suit. "Monika...", he whispered into her ear huskily, "Are you willing to go all the way with me?" "All the way?", she asked, feigning surprise and he chuckled into her ear, giving her goosebumps. "You know what I mean", he stated with certainty, but then it occurred to him that he probably needed to explain what was going on.

"I am in Galran Heat right now, Monika. Sexually mature Galra periodically go into heat when all they have on their mind is mating with their beloved", Lotor said, as he now slowly pulled the zipper down at the same time. "So that is why you hid away!", Monika realized, "You.. are in heat and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone!" "Yes", he replied, as he bent down to kiss and nip at her now exposed neck, causing Monika to moan at his attention, which in turn drove Lotor nearly wild with lust. She titled her head sideways, exposing more of her neck to him, sighing happily when she felt his fangs graze her skin. Oh gods, she could swear that she was in heat now too with how badly she wanted to be touched by him everywhere. He stopped his ministrations for a second, even though it cost him nearly all willpower to do so, but for her sake, he had to go slow. He needed to know if she was ready to do this with him. "Are you willing to relieve me during this time? Are you willing to be my mate?"

"Yes", she replied with a steady voice and no hesitation, knowing that there was no way to back out of this now, but she also didn't want to have it any other way. If he needed her, she was willing to oblige and give him what he needed, no questions asked. She loved him, of course she would go all the way with him! "Of course I want to mate with you!", she added sheepishly, "I had secretly wondered what it would be like with you. I want you to touch all of me. I want you to make me yours, truly." Lotor was elated at that reply, feeling as if he was soaring, now that he had her permission. He kissed her hand, thanking her in a deep voice. "My Empress then", he whispered in reverence, "I will make you feel good tonight. As you wish, I will make you mine." Lotor now pulled the zipper all the way down, slowly peeling the bodysuit off of her skin, as she stepped out of her boots, leaving her only in her panties and bra. "Marvellous", he commented, as he let his big hands roam over her body, drinking in every curve, before his hand travelled towards her nether region, but Monika stopped him with her hand. "You too!", she said, "Oh Lotor, I HAVE to see you naked too!" Her pleading voice was a massive turn-on for him, and he couldn't wait to hear more of her. Though she got a point, so he turned around, lifting up his long white hair so she could reach the zipper on his bodysuit. Monika approached him, on her tiptoes reaching for the zipper as she pulled it down slowly, revealing his naked backside to her. She was surprised to see that his long life hasn't been exactly kind to him, if the scars that littered his back were any indication.

There were long scars, like cuts from swords that probably came from his combats. She felt sorrow for him when she saw that, but every scar had a history behind it and was a part of him, and she loved all of him, so... Lotor nearly jumped when he felt Monika lean into his backside, arms sneaking around him, as her lips touched every one of his scars with affection. It nearly made him tear up when he realized what she was doing, that she was giving him love and kindness in these small gestures. He peeked down at her, and she smiled up at him. "Sorry if I scared you", she sheepishly said, "I just couldn't help myself. I just adore you so much!" She nuzzled her cheeks into him, sighing happily. Lotor blushed hard at that, turning his attention to removing the upper part of his suit, before he also stepped out of it completely and turned around to face Monika. She noticed that he now had glowing marks on his face, right underneath his eyes, in the shape of a thunderbolt. Her eyes now wondered over his body, and she felt herself getting hot. He had the body of a greek God, with muscles in all the right places and broad shoulders, the epitomy of a man, and Monika couldn't believe her eyes. He was just like she had imagined him to be in her secret fantasies late at night, when she used to touch herself to her projected image of him. At the same time, she was fascinated how it could be that an alien species would be so similar to her own in appearance. He looked almost human, in a way, but had the otherworldly beauty ascribed to mystical creatures of Earth Legends. Lotor was like a beautiful space elf, and she loved the color of his skin, his hair white as starlight, and his blue eyes that she could lose herself in anytime. Lotor looked to the side in embarrassment, waiting for Monika to say something about what she thought of him. He hoped he wasn't inadequate to her in looks, painfully aware that by Galran standards, he was considered downright ugly, though he had no idea how a human would view him. The human noticed the tent inside his boxers, feeling a shiver run down her spine, as she approached Lotor to trace her hand around his body in awe. "You are beautiful!", she marveled, "the most stunning man I have ever seen in my life!"

He chuckled nervously at that, holding back a groan when he felt her lovely soft hands on his bare skin, the agony of not taking her right then and there coursing through him. "I want to believe you", he let out when he caught himself, "but among the Galra, I am considered to be a runt. I certainly would not be able to win any beauty contests amongst my people." "Fuck that!", Monika replied, "By human standards, you look like a GOD!" Her enthusiasm was refreshing to him, and made him grin at her seductively. "If you were on Earth, you would have swarms of women all over you!" She looked down at herself now, crossing her arms. "Me, however...by human standards, I don't look beautiful at all." "Really now?", the Galtean said in surprise, cocking an eyebrow, "because I see the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on right before me." "Aww shush", Monika giggled, "You are only saying that to flirt with me, surely!" "I'm not!", Lotor said with seriousness in his voice, now bending down to look her directly in the eyes. "I am not a liar, and I would never deceive you in any way, my Empress." He pressed a quick kiss against her lips, his fingers hooking into the straps of her bra. "What kind of contraption is this?" "Oh that! That is a bra. It helps human women to keep their boobs in place." Monika proceeded to reach for the hooks of the bra on her back, releasing the hold, and making her bra fall into Lotor's hands. She flushed bright red when she noticed his intense gaze, drinking her in. He let the bra fall to the floor unceremoniously, as his hand grabbed one of her boobs. It felt so soft in his hands, Lotor found, and their shape and size was so perfect it seemed like they were meant to be held by him. He slid behind Monika so that her backside pressed into his torso, as he proceeded to touch and caress both boobs with his large hands, pinching her nipples lightly, making Monika moan. She looked up at him, puckering her lips, and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her while he continued palming her breast, and slightly bucked into her with his still clothed hips.

The friction nearly drove him insane, and he growled when Monika lightly and teasingly pulled at his lower lip with her teeth, chuckling playfully. "The bed!", he growled huskily when they parted lips, and he took her hand to guide her to it. She giggled when he pulled her towards him on the bed, and now pinned her down underneath him. The moment her back hit the bedsheet, her desire for him was immeasurable. "Oh Lotor...", Monika cooed, "I need you!" Her arms around his shoulders and neck, she pulled him towards her into a heated kiss, as he straddled her legs. Excitement coursed through him as he could smell her arousal, and turned his attention to the last hidden piece of clothing. "Marvellous!", he panted, and Monika held her breath in anticipation when Lotor palmed her nether regions through her panties. She tried to stifle a moan when his hand slid inside to touch her there, fingers carefully feeling the alien, foreign structure of her body there. Lotor found something like a nub, and a little bit lower, something like a slit with petal-like protrusions around it? At least that was what he could tell of it so far without having seen it yet. The slit is probably where he will pound into mercilessly in just a few moments. Experimentally, he slid his forefinger inside of her, surprised to feel how slick she already was. Monika jolted underneath him when he entered her, moaning louder and more desperate, and he absolutely adored every second, every tiny little sound she was making. He added a second finger, making her buck harder against him and moan. She felt warm and inviting, and Lotor couldn't help but tremble in anticipation. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, to sheath his cock into her and knock her up with their babies. He buried his head into her neck, panting heavily at the arousal those thoughts gave him, and then lightly bit into her neck in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Lotor", Monika mewled, grasping helplessly at his back, digging her fingers into his skin, "S-stop teasing me!" He lifted his head to look at her, wonder and love in his eyes that made her heart melt. "Teasing you?", the Galtean said, "No, I am merely exploring you right now." He pushed his fingers as far into her as he could, rubbing her slick inner walls, and when he hooked his fingers into her upper wall, he could feel something like a rough surface. Monika let out an especially loud moan at that, and then clasped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle herself. Lotor laughed lightly at that. "I could do this all day long", he whispered darkly into her ears, "I love those little sounds you make, the way you say my name. I can't get enough of it. Every cry of you is beautiful beyond measure, my sweet." He lightly nipped at the outer shell of her ear, while his thumb found the nub he had felt earlier, circling around it while he pumped his fingers into Monika as well. She trembled below him, biting her lower lip to not lose it and shout obscenities as she felt herself approaching her first orgasm fast, especially if he kept this up. "No, this won't do. I want to hear you!" She whined, her panting becoming heavier as her naked body was flushed and warm. She bucked into him with more fervor now, before suddenly, he stopped all of his ministrations, making Monika groan in frustration when she felt his hand sliding out of her panties.

"Aw Come on!", she whined, pouting at Lotor, which made him giggle and then laugh heartily. "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me", he grinned at her, "I want to be thorough, so I am taking my time to familiarize myself with your anatomy." "Just rip my panties off already!", the woman demanded, and then much softer, "Or just show yourself to me. I NEED to see you. Please, I have to know how you look like down there" Her pleading made him flush, his marks shining even brighter, as he lifted his hips to slide down his boxers and free his erection. Monika shifted her body to take a closer look at it, blushing hard when she looked at his cock. It looked a bit different from a normal human males. It was a darker lavender in color, getting pinker towards the tip of his penis, which kind of had an inverted heart-like shape to it. On the underside, she could see some scale-like protrusions, and at the bottom of the penis some bulb-like tissue. Did that mean he could knot her like canine species on Earth could? He was pretty big in size and had an amazing girth. The woman swallowed hard while Lotor waited for her judgment. She smiled, and then took off her own panties to reciprocate and show her sex organ to him as well. She parted her legs for him, so that he could get a good look at her vagina and compare to what he had sensed about her earlier. He too swallowed hard at that, and came closer to her, putting his erect cock on top of her clitoris, gritting his teeth when Monika's soft hand gently felt him up. "M-Monika", he started, his face contorted in absolute lust, "I d-don't know how much longer I can hold back. I have to plunge myself into you, please."

The human nodded, lightly moaning when she felt his protrusions rubbing her clit in all the right ways. "Yes, you may. There....", she replied softly, her hand gently taking his penis and guiding him to her slit, in case he was still too unfamiliar with her alien anatomy. Lotor let himself be guided, aligning his body so that he could penetrate her, thankful for her guidance, as he slowly sank his tip into her warmth. His instincts screamed at him to take her in one fell swoop, but he entered her as slowly as he could. Monika slightly tensed up when she felt her previously empty space be filled up by Lotor's dick, breathing and moaning, trying to remind herself to not be too tense or it would hurt. Once his tip was in, as well as more and more of his penis, Lotor grew more confident, as he lightly thrusted forward to sink the rest of himself into her. The sensation knocked the wind out of lungs for a second, the way her walls hugged his cock so tightly felt so otherworldly that he was at a loss for words. He let out a moan himself, his white hair pooling forward to cloud Monika's vision like and hide her vision from the world outside. Monika had her eyes shut tightly, biting her forefinger, trying to get used to being stretched so deliciously by the man she loved.

"Ha-aah! L-otor!", she mewled, trembling under his hold, as was he, "I love you... I love you so much!" "Are you alright?", he asked her through the haze that clouded him, and she said yes to that. "I'm fine." "By the ancients, you are so warm and tight!", Lotor let out, "I won't be able to hold back. Can you take this?" "Yes, yes, yes! Lotor, please fuck me! Ride me however you want, I can take it all!" That was all he needed to hear as he was able to finally let go of all restraints that previously held him back. He sank under, letting his primal instinct win him over, as he started to thrust into Monika with more abandon, first slowly, then picking up a faster pace. She moaned his name loudly every time he buried himself entirely into her, being especially loud when he was inside her all the way. He growled loudly, catching her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue sneaking into her mouth as she moaned, easily taking the upper hand and dominating the intense kiss. She enveloped him in her arms, rocking against him, letting go of all her inhibitions. A part of her was surprised that she even could be this unhinged in her desire, and be so vocal about how much pleasure her beloved was giving her. She held on to him tightly, resting her trembling legs around his ass, pushing him further into her as if to show how much she wanted him. He welcomed this, his thrusts getting increasingly deeper. He wanted nothing more but to spill himself inside her depths, to plant his seed inside her, make her pregnant with his baby.

"Moni-! You're beautiful", he choked out in-between thrusts, giving her a loving gaze, "I want to breed you! Make you the mother of my children!" Monika felt her walls squeeze him even tighter at his words, as if her body was answering his pleas. Her trembling grew stronger as she was nearing her release, his words touching her in a way nothing else ever could. He was saying he loved her so much that he wanted a family with her. A baby! A living symbol of their love that would tie them together forever! Her crystalline enhancers now glowed a brilliant light-blue as her emotions for his reached her peak. "I love you!! Lotor, breed me! Make me yours... from the inside out!", she pleaded, embarrassed by her own words, but he smiled at her sweetly as he pinned her hips into place, now thrusting into her in a slightly upwards motion to hit what he didn't know yet to be her G-spot.

She cried out, the pleasure so intense that tears spilled from her eyes involuntarily as she came around his cock right then and there. Her walls spasmed around his cock so intensely that Lotor couldn't help himself - he thrusted himself as deeply into her as he could, holding her steady, throwing his head back and growling her name as he shot his seed inside his beloved, rope after rope of his warm cum creaming her insides. The woman couldn't stop trembling, seeing literal stars in her vision as the sensation of warm cum flooding her womb heightened her orgasm. Lotor leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together in an intimate moment, as they both slowly came down from their peak, with him still shallowly thrusting into her. "I love you", he whispered, voice cracking under his emotions for her, "I love you so much, Monika, my Empress!" "Lotor....", she whispered lovingly, looking at him with warm eyes, still holding her legs wrapped up around him, "Please stay in me." She blushed shyly at her request, which in all truth was her just asking to stay connected with him like this. For too long had she longed to be intimate with him, and now that it happened, she didn't want him to be apart from her too early. Their respective missions and his vision would do this to them more than enough in the near future anyway. "As you wish", he whispered, nuzzling his cheek against hers, when she heard a purring sound coming from him. She giggled, embracing him more tightly, taking in his scent, the feeling of his soft hair, his hair noodle tickling her when it brushed against her face. "I love you too!", Monika replied, and Lotor couldn't help but feel safe in her arm, safe buried inside her, and he marveled at her willingness to hold him, to love him and give him affection. He had wished for something like this for such a long time, had convinced himself that this was an impossible wish.

No one inside the Galran Empire he was the Prince of took him or any of his ambitions seriously, and there was so much that could fail and go wrong horribly for all of them. In all honesty, he was afraid, deep down, that all of his ambitions were for naught. And even if he was willing to risk being vulnerable enough to let anyone in, the risk to lose them again was too great. His father would do anything to make Lotor suffer, and it broke his heart to think of losing someone he loved once again. But here, right now, inside the arms of his psychic remote-viewer, he felt SAFE for once, like all of his worries were just trivial nothings. Monika was like a soothing balm for his weary soul. He hadn't known why he cared about the universe at all or the beings within it when the universe itself threw hardship after hardship at him, but maybe it was all worth it if he got be together with her. He swore to himself that he would do anything to protect her, now and forever. She shot him a knowing gaze, filled with love and wonder as she cradled him, her fingers tracing over his scars as she hummed contently. She too never thought it possible that she would ever find love, much less in an alien intergalactic Prince. But she deeply admired him - he had gone through so much more pain and made it through, ever the dreamer, wanting to save as many lives as possible in this pointless space war, even though he didn't HAVE to. It was not his burden to bear, and yet he wanted to do his best to ease the suffering of others. She didn't understand how others could misjudge his intentions or even go so far as to paint him as evil when in her eyes, he was anything but. Darkness clouded his eyes and being, yes, but his heart was like the most brilliant shining star to her. "Hmmm...", he closed his eyes sleepily, Monika pressing a kiss against his forehead as she freed herself from his now flaccid cock to reach for the bed cover to pull it over the two of them. "You tired, Lotor?", she asked, and he nodded slightly, opening his eyes to gaze at her. "For now yes, but I am still in heat, so...it is very likely that I still require your presence here. That is if you are still willing to help me." The brunette giggled, nodding. "Yes, of course! I am here, my love. I don't intend to go anywhere!"

She shifted so that he could bury his head into the crook of her neck, and he sighed contently as the both of them basked in this moment of intimate calmness.


End file.
